


Two Inches of Glass

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Daryl goes away for manslaughter.





	Two Inches of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_Jerking awake, you jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. You had heard banging, and then yelling. “Babe?!” You called out, just to have him shoved by you by a police officer, in cuffs. “What the hell?” Seeing your boyfriend like that wasn’t something you’d expected that night._

_Daryl had gone out with the guys, told you he would be out late, and kissed you goodbye after dinner. Hell, you hadn’t even heard him come home._

_He looked over at you, and you saw the pain in his blue eyes. “It’ll be okay, baby.” He gave you a small smile before he was out the door, in the night air._

_“Ma’am?” An officer tried to get your attention, your gaze locked on your open front door._  “Ma’am?” Your memories of that night had started to blend with your present, the officer’s voice turning into the security guard at the courthouse.

You shook your head, looking to the security officer trying to get your attention. “The jury reached a verdict.” He told you gently, as he’d been on duty many days when you’d come to court. He wasn’t harsh like some of them were, and had been there to make sure you were okay after court.

“Thank you.” You gave him a small smile as you stood up. Daryl had been on bail since the day after he’d been arrested, gone through a few months of trials, and now the day was here. The day you found out if he was coming home to you, or if you’d watch him be ushered out of court, cuffed, and on his way to prison. Licking your lips, you made your way into the courtroom, never having missed a day. You loved and supported him through it all.

_“Mr. Dixon beat the victim to death. He’s claiming self-defense, but I don’t see it. This is brutality. This is overkill.” The prosecutor pointed to a picture of the crime scene. “And then he fled!” He added, pacing in front of the jury. “He was found at home, sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a cold beer. Something that Mr. Halls will never do again. I beg of you, in the name of justice. Find him guilty.”_

It had hurt hearing them say that about Daryl. He wasn’t enjoying that beer, he had been scared. Daryl knew that the second they found out it was him, they would look past self-defense, and go for a murder charge. Afterall, he was just a white-trash biker, right? Merle Dixon’s little brother. The one who was never associated with anything but trouble.

Wiping your cheek, you sat right behind him, in the same spot you had every day. “All rise for the honorable Judge Matthews.” Everyone did, watching the Judge move to her bench. “You may be seated.” Holding the back of your skirt down, you sat, crossing your legs. Your heart was pounding in your chest, fear eating at you.

“Let me start off by thanking the members of the jury for their time.” She had her hands folded in front of her. “Secondly, I am appalled at the nature of this crime.” Her tone was full of judgement, and your heart sank. “Have the members of the jury reached a verdict?”

The foreman of the jury stood. “We have, your honor.” He held a paper in his hand, giving it to the bailiff. Your eyes followed him as the paper was given to the judge, watching as she quickly read what was on it. She gave him a nod. “We find the defendant, Daryl Dixon, guilty on the charge of manslaughter.”

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of you, like you couldn’t see straight, and your world was crashing down around you. “Mr. Dixon, you have been found guilty of involuntary manslaughter. It is the decision of this court that you are a danger to this community. You will serve the maximum sentence of ten years.” 

* * *

Laying on the couch at home, you’d barely moved from that spot since you’d walked in your front door after court three hours ago. You’d kicked off your heels, pulled off your blazer, and flopped down. _“…the maximum sentence of ten years.”_ The words kept repeating over and over in your head, and you were waiting for it to finally hit you.

The front door wasn’t going open up and have Daryl coming home to you. You wouldn’t get woken up in the middle of the night when he stumbled in after a night with the boys. Finally, the numbness wore off, and the ache settled in deep. Your eyes stung with tears, and your body racked with sobs.

You had no idea how long you’d cried until you fell asleep. A hand was gently shaking you, trying to wake you up. “Hey, Y/N.” You heard Beth’s soft voice and looked over. “I just heard.”

“Hey, sweetie.” You greeted her quietly. Sighing, you sat up and put your head back. Beth sat next to you and took your hand, her head leaning on your shoulder. “Did you hear how long he got?”

Beth shook her head. “No.”

Your eyes closed as new tears formed. “The max. Ten years.”

The two of you sat in silence as the living room darkened. No one dared move, taking comfort in having each other. “Want me to stay over this weekend?” She asked finally.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” You agreed, not wanting to have such an empty house all the time.

## – 6 weeks later–

You picked up the phone, putting it to your ear. “Hey, baby.” You choked out as Daryl did the same. He put his hand up to the glass, and you mirrored his actions. “I miss you.” Every visit started the same. Your own little slice of normalcy in all this.

“I miss you, too.” He gave you a small smile, his voice soft. “How’s Bethie?”

“She’s…she’s doin’ okay.” You told him. “Stays over on the weekends, comes over for dinner some nights. Things like that.” Letting out a small chuckle, you put your hand down. “Keeps me sane.”

He chuckled, giving you that smile that made you melt. “Tell her I said thank you.” Daryl told you, knowing that his niece and you were close.

_Daryl had his arm around your shoulder as the two of you walked into his best friend’s back yard. It was the first time that you’d be meeting everyone. You were nervous, and he could tell. “They’ll love ya.” He assured you, kissing your temple._

_A smiling blonde girl who looked to be about 16 came over. “Hi, Uncle D!” She gave him a quick hug. “This must be Y/N.” You held out your hand to her, but she pulled you into a hug, as well. “I’m Beth. I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_“Uh, hi.” You chuckled._

_Beth could tell that you were nervous, and tried to help you out. “Want me to help introduce you to everyone?” She offered, figuring having another female by your side would help._

## – 3 weeks later –

“Hey, Bethie.” Daryl smiled at his niece. “Y/N bring you?”

Her face fell slightly and she shook her head. “She’s been acting weird, Uncle D.” Beth started, licking her lips. “Okay, a few weeks back, she was leaving here. I asked if she could pick me up from school, and if I could stay the night. I was having a rough week.” She explained. “She hesitated, and said that she was busy, but it sounded off.”

He shrugged. “Maybe she was havin’ a rough day?” If she had been coming to see him, that would have been rough.

“It’s not just, that, though. I’ll come into the room, and she’ll quickly shut the laptop. Before she didn’t care.” Sighing, she knew that he wouldn’t like what she said next. “I checked her history one night when I was there, and she wiped it. Who does that? Unless they have something to hide.” Beth hated telling him this, but she couldn’t lie to him.

“She’s coming in a week. I’ll talk to her.” He sighed, hoping that it wasn’t what it was sounding like.

Beth gave him a sad smile. “I miss you, Uncle D.” She told him. “I’ll come by in a couple weeks to see how you’re doing. Okay?”

Daryl smiled and nodded. “I’d like that, kiddo.”

## – 1 week later –

Your face lit up as you sat across from Daryl, but your face instantly fell when you saw how serious he looked. “What’s wrong?” You asked, worried.

His face hardened. “Are you cheating on me?” Daryl asked, and your stomach dropped. “Tell me. You been seein’ someone else? Because Beth was in here last week, said you been actin’  _real_ funny.” His blue eyes were cold towards you. “Said you’ve been shuttin’ the computer when she comes in the room, so she checked your history…nothin’. No one does that unless they have somethin’ to hide, Y/N.” His tone was becoming angry, and your eyes watered. “She asked for a ride home, and you hesitated, said that you were busy…even though you were  _clearly_ lyin.”

Hearing him actually ask that, your heart clenched. Never had you ever thought he could believe that. It was obvious by the way he was talking that he did believe it. Holding the phone between your ear and shoulder, you pulled a picture out of your purse. It was your turn to become upset. You slammed the picture against the glass that was between the two of you. “It’s because I was waiting to tell you I’m pregnant until I found out what I’m having,  _Daryl_.” You told him through clenched teeth. “I’m 22 weeks pregnant with your son.”

The color drained from his face as everything clicked into place, and he realized what he’d just done. “You’re…pregnant?” He breathed.

You wiped a tear from your cheek. “Yeah, I am, Daryl.” Your chest ached. “I was shutting my computer because I didn’t want anyone to find out before you. I was looking up names, and reading reviews on baby gear. I cleared the history because she uses my computer for school!” As you told him why you were doing certain things, his eyes dropped, feeling worse and worse. “I hesitated because I was trying to think if I had time before my doctor’s appointment, and I didn’t.”

“Baby, I–”

“How could you ever think that? How on Earth could you ever believe that I’d cheat on you?”

Daryl looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I miss you so much, bein’ in here I hear stories of men whose women up and left them. Ran off with someone else. And some of them only got 4, maybe 5 years. I got 10.” He told you, and for the first time since he’d been on the other side of the glass, you saw him more vulnerable than ever. “It scares the shit outta me that you could find someone else while I’m locked up like a damn animal.”

Your face softened. “I’m not going anywhere, Daryl. Neither of us are.” You gave him a small smile.

He was torn between overjoyed, and full of pain. “I’m gonna be a Daddy.” He grinned. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I ain’t gonna be there.” Daryl’s pain made you tear up. “He ain’t gonna know who I am when I get out.”

“Yes, he will. When he’s old enough, I’ll bring him with me. There’s always early release for good behavior, too.” You assured him. There was no way that you’d ever keep your son from knowing him.

## – 5 Months later –

You hadn’t seen Daryl since you were 38 weeks pregnant. He wanted you off your feet, and to relax. You missed him like crazy. Sitting down where you were told, you looked up when you saw Daryl start to sit. Both of you put your palms to the glass, picking up the phones. “Fuck, baby, I’ve missed ya.” He smiled.

“I’ve missed you, too. It’s been hectic.” You chuckled, pulling out a picture for him to look at. It was you just hours after you’d given birth, smiling at the camera, nursing the tiny infant. “Parker Grey Dixon, born 8 pounds and 4 ounces, 21 inches long.” You told him.

He didn’t try to hide how emotional he was over the picture. Daryl let out a choked sob, his eyes never leaving the picture. “ _Fuck_.” He hung his head for a minute.

You put that one down to pull up another to show him. “This was over the weekend.” It was you with your knees bent, and Parker in a towel on your legs. “He’d spit up everywhere, so I had to give him a bath.”

“He’s beautiful, baby.” He told you. “I can’t believe I’m missin’ all this. I’m not gonna be there for him crawlin’, his first steps, nothin’.”

“But you love him, Daryl.” You reminded him. “He won’t remember who was there for those moments. He’s just 3 weeks, he’ll be visiting you as soon as he can.”

## – 4 Months later –

Today was the day that the both of you had been looking forward to. Daryl would see Parker for the first time. You’d followed every rule down to the letter, not wanting to risk messing it up. Parker was sitting on your lap, facing the glass when Daryl came and sat down.

You put the phone between your shoulder and ear as he did the same. “Parker, look, that’s Daddy.” You smiled, pointing.

“He’s gotten so big from the pictures you’ve been showin’ me, baby.” Daryl was beaming, watching the infant intently.

## – 1 Year Old –

Parker was standing in your lap, his little hands on the glass. You were holding him so he wouldn’t fall, chuckling every time he would tell “DADA!” He knew who Daryl was, and when you told him you were coming to see him today, he’d gotten extremely excited.

As soon as he sat down, and you could hear each other, you moved Parker back to sitting. You gave him the phone, holding it enough that he wouldn’t try to put it in his mouth. “Who’s that?” You asked, pointing to Daryl.

“ ** _DADA_**!!” He yelled.

You could tell that this was what made Daryl’s days suck a little bit less. Seeing the people he loved. “Hey, buddy!” Daryl grinned. “Yeah, I’m your daddy. I love you, so much.” He told him.

## – 6 months later–

“And do you, Y/N Y/L/N take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?” The prison priest asked, looking at you.

You grinned up at Daryl. “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride!”

Neither of you wasted a moment, your lips meeting. You were both smiling. It didn’t matter to you that you had just gotten married in a damn prison, all that mattered was that it was to him. You started to cry as you smiled up at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, confused.

“Nothing, baby. I’m just really, really happy.” You kissed him again, holding him close.

## – 5 years and 6 months later –

Standing outside the prison gates, you held Parker’s hand. At 6 years old, it would be the first time that he saw Daryl outside prison walls. You’d been able to have ‘marital’ visits since you were married, but that was always in a closed room. It was nothing like holding the man you loved at night in your own room. 

Your hand went to your mouth as you cried. Out walked Daryl, seeing outside those walls for the first time in over 7 years. Parker let go of your hand and ran to Daryl, who dropped to his knees, holding his son for the first time. You could tell that he was crying.

Daryl picked up Parker before making his way towards you. Parker kept his hands around Daryl’s neck, happy to have him coming home. “I missed you, baby.” He breathed before pulling you in for a kiss. “Both of you guys.” His forehead was resting against yours as he held you both like you might vanish.

Smiling, your hand was gripping his shirt. “Parker, baby, why don’t you show Daddy your new shirt?”

“You got a new shirt, what? Just for today?” Daryl smiled, setting him down. He remained crouched as Parker opened his zip up hoodie, smiling. Daryl’s eyes shot to you. “ _Really_?”

You nodded as he stood up, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting it up. “Really.” You laughed. “I didn’t want to wait to tell you this time.”

He looked at you, worried. “What if I hadn’t gotten out early?”

“Then there would have been three of us waiting here for you.” You kissed him gently. “Now, come on. Our backyard is currently overrun with bikers. I’d like to get back while I still have food in the house.”

“The gang?” He asked as Parker climbed in.

You nodded. “How do you think I was able to come out so often? They made an exception because of you, got me a job, and have helped out when they can.”

Daryl smiled. “Remind me to thank them when I get back.” 

* * *

 


End file.
